Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 1: Purple Reunion - Leader and Lieutenant Clash!
'''Purple Reunion - Leader and Lieutenant Clash! '''is the first episode of Beyblade: Zero Era. Psyra goes out on a hunt to find bladers to battle, but while on the hunt he encounters an old friend. Plot Psyra discusses a plan with an unknown figure to destroy someone. While discussing the plan he suddenly comes up with a plan to attract their target to him. The plan is to defeat many bladers to the point where the target notices him. Psyra sets out, and eventually gets lost. He is worried that he doesn't even know where he is going. He walks through a town and as he is walking he suddenly notices someone who looks familiar. Turns out that it is his old friend Vari, which was his second in command in the G.R.A.P.E.S. Vari did not recognize him due to Psyra not being in his former appearance. Psyra reveals himself and Vari is happy to see him. Psyra then states he wants to see how Vari has grown in the past few years. Vari is surprised at this sudden challenge, but happily goes along with it preparing his bey for battle. The two set off against each other. Monochrome Dragus being Vari's bey makes the first attack against Psyra's bey Murder Ghoul which clashes back. Psyra lets Vari push Ghoul back with Dragus. Ghoul is sent flipping in the air. But as Psyra and Vari continue talking, Vari lets his guard down. Ghoul suddenly closes the gap between him and Dragus within an instant. Vari responds by telling Dragus to activate the electricity on his fusion wheel. Ghoul still continues to collide with Dragus regardless of the damage he is taking, and Dragus's bey begins getting shredded up by Ghoul's fusion wheel. Due to the collision lasting more than 3 seconds, Ghoul's nanobytes in his spin track automatically activate making Dragus get weaker. From an unknown location an shadowy figure is watching the battle, and sees it quite interesting. He then orders his comrade named Eligos to prepare "the fleet". Psyra senses Vari isn't trying, and Vari is surprised Psyra knows he isn't. The two beys get space in between them and Ghoul activates his ability, Getsuga Tensho. Vari activates Dragus's requip, Monochrome Mirage which causes a decoy of Dragus to be created. Ghoul falls for the decoy and the ability just destroys the mirage of the decoy. It causes the ground under Ghoul to shatter making noise, attracting another blader. Dragus then suddenly appears under Ghoul but Psyra activates one of his abilities: Take-Over. Because Drsgus came from under, he is right by Ghoul's spin track so the ability instantly takes effect on Dragus, leaving Vari in great shock. Vari then requests for Psyra to destroy Dragus and release his true form. Psyra gladly accepts the offer and activates his dark move: Kuroi Getsuga. Ghoul soars in the air engulfing itself in black energy with red outlines then comes down crashing at Dragus shattering him into pieces making it rain with what is left of him. Everyone is left in awe at this great scene. Meanwhile, the unknown shadowy figure is interested at this scene. Dragus's broken parts then comes and reforms and Vari speaks as if he wants to continue battling. But Ghoul returns to Psyra and Psyra jumps on top of a building, telling everybody who he is. He ends up on the news for that event, where the silhouette Psyra was talking to is watching interested in what happen. Psyra is revealed to be standing in the room while the silhouette is watching TV. Psyra asks what the silhouette thought and the silhouette answers of how he thinks it is interesting. Meanwhile Vari looks at the new form of his bey; the bey that was hiding under Dragus's shell: Zangetsu. Category:Role Play Category:Zero Era Episodes